jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuji Itadori vs. Cursed Womb Spirit
Yuji Itadori vs. Cursed Womb Spirit is a battle fought between Jujutsu High student Yuji Itadori against the Special Grade Cursed Spirit born from the Cursed Womb in West Tokyo City. Prologue Yuji, Megumi, and Nobara are tasked with confirming five survivors inside the Eishu Detention Center. They enter a Domain created from cursed energy and find three deformed corpses inside. Beforehand, a woman asked the students to save her son, which Yuji and Nobara agreed to. However, Yuji confirms that one of them is the son of a woman outside, shocking Nobara. Yuji wishes to take Tadashi's body back to his mother, but Megumi refuses to allow him to. Megumi argues that this person wasn't worth saving, creating an argument between the two. He adds that saving a juvenile criminal could end up hurting someone else in the future. Aggravated, Yuji asks why Megumi saved him in the first place. Nobara tries to stop them from arguing but she suddenly slips through the ground and disappears. Megumi realizes that his Divine Dog has been killed and tells Yuji they need to escape now. However, it's too late, as a Special Grade Cursed Spirit suddenly appears between the both of them. Battle Yuji and Megumi are both stricken with fear due to the sudden appearance of an overwhelming enemy. They both know it's a special grade and are too scared to move. Yuji remembers his promise to his grandfather and musters the courage to attack with his knife. However, Yuji's hand is instantly severed and his knife broken in half. Yuji tells Sukuna to take over to avoid dying, but King of Curses refuses. He tells Yuji that he'll kill both his classmates before the curse. Yuji refuses to let that happen, but his thought process is interrupted when the enemy curse spits powerful curse energy at Yuji and Megumi. Yuji asks Megumi to find Nobara and escape, he swears to keep the monster distracted until they can escape in the building. Megumi refuses but Yuji points out that the curse is overconfident and begs his classmate to save Nobara. Megumi reluctantly agrees and leaves to track down their classmate. The curse rips off its loincloth, making it easier for itself to move and then strikes Yuji with a barrier made of cursed energy. Yuji flies back into the rear wall and then is immediately hit clean through the wall with fists reinforced with curse energy. Yuji manages to recover before the monster's next attack, but the blast of cursed destroys his fingertips and sends him reeling back. Looking at death like a true possibility, Yuji realizes that he's actually very weak. Yuji is pinned up against a wall, but he gets up, surprising the enemy curse. Yuji claims that he was strong enough to choose his death, but now he knows that isn't true. He's disgruntled, but Yuji uses those negative feelings to try and channel his curse energy into his remaining hand. Yuji tries to strike the curse but his punch is effortlessly blocked by the far more powerful opponent However, Megumi uses his dog to send a signal to Yuji, revealing that he's gotten out safe with Nobara. Without a risk to his friends, Yuji instantly switches control to Sukuna. Irritated, Sukuna calls Yuji an annoying brat. Aftermath Sukuna tells the Cursed Spirit to wait a moment while he thinks over a plan. He wants to team up with the Cursed Spirit in order to kill Megumi, but the mindless monster attacks him instead after getting intimidated. Sukuna fixes all of Yuji's limbs and blocks the attack. Annoyed, Sukuna decides he'll kill the curse right away. References Category:Yuji Itadori Battles